Conventionally, known is a method, which uses Pt as a noble metal catalyst in combination with Bi as a promoter, causes catalytic oxidation on a hydroxy compound or an aldehyde compound and converts to a corresponding carboxyl compound or ketone compound. For example, JP-A 11-279110 discloses a method for producing 2-substituted-3-hydroxypropionic acids or 2-substituted malonic acids by: preparing a catalyst carrying Bi by adding dropwise a nitric acid aqueous solution of bismuth nitrate salt to a commercially available Pt/C catalyst dispersion; and using the catalyst for catalytic oxidation of 2-substituted-1,3-propanediol with an oxygen-containing gas. Further, Journal of Catalysis 225 (2004) (pages 138 to 146) discloses a method, which includes preparing a catalyst carrying Bi by adding dropwise an acetic acid aqueous solution of bismuth nitrate salt to Pt/Al2O3 and using the catalyst for liquid-phase oxidation of 1-phenylethanol, 2-octanol and cynnamyl alcohol. JP-A 62-228093 describes that, in a reaction for obtaining gluconate from glucose, Pd/C is used as a catalyst and Bi is carried as a promoter. Bi is carried by mixing a promoter solution with a Pd/C suspension. Herein, Pt denotes platinum, Bi denotes bismuth, Pd denotes palladium and C denotes activated carbon.